ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014 movie)
''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ''is a 2014 superhero film. It is a sequel to the reeboted Spider-Man series. This is my version of the film. Synopsis Life is great for Peter Parker. With graduation on the way, he has a bright future ahead of him. However, his life is made more difficult when he breaks up with the love of his life, Gwen Stacy, who is up for a scholarship in Oxford, England. Not wanting to lose her, Peter does everything in his power to stop her from leaving. Meanwhile, Peter's old friend, Harry Osborn, returns with one intention in mind, to get the only cure that can rid himself of the disease that killed his father: Spider-Man's blood. A freak accident in one of Oscorp's genetics labs turns vulnerable Oscorp employee, Max Dillon, into Electro, a glowing blue monster with the power to control electricity. Time is running out for Spider-Man as he risks the lives of the ones he loves to save New York from being reduced to a pile of ashes. Plot The film opening coincides with the first film's opening. Richard and Mary Parker leave Peter at Ben and May's house. They manage to organise a flight out of the country. However, an Oscorp spy has infiltrated the plane and kills Mary mid-flight. Richard sacrifices himself by shooting out the planes' windows, causing it to go down. Present day, Spidey in freefall. He is on his way to his graduation when he spots a large truck bellowing through the streets of New York. He gives chase whilst saving numerous civilians on the way including Max Dillon, a low-level Oscorp employee who considers himself a nobody. The truck is carrying plutonium stolen from Oscorp by Russian mob members to sell in the black market. Spidey manages to stop the truck getting away with the plutonium and ties up the thugs, including Russian gangster Aleksei Sytsevich. Peter arrives at the graduation, albeit late. As he talks to Gwen he sees a vision of Gwen's dead father, reminding him of his broken promise. That night, Peter breaks up with Gwen, unable to handle the pressure of breaking the promise. Max has become obsessed with Spider-Man. He has posters of the hero all around his room and considers himself Spidey's partner. It's Max's birthday but no one remembers, not even his mother. So Max decides to buy a birthday card and cake for himself. Harry Osborn, a childhood friend of Peter's, comes to New York to visit his dying father and founder of Oscorp, Norman. Norman reveals that Harry suffers from the same genetic disease as he does, before giving Harry all of his life's work. Things go bad for Max when he loses his tablet on a subway and falls out with his mother. That night, Max is called in to filter Oscorp's tanks containing genetically altered electric eels. Suddenly, he sees sparks falling from the ceiling and investigates. A wire has come loose. Max attempts to reinsert it but instead, he is electrocuted by it. He falls, dragging the wire with him, into one of the eel tanks. They sting him multiple times until the tank shatters. Max's body is found and taken to a morgue. Peter, having found out about Norman's death, visit a grieving Harry, who is now the CEO of Oscorp. The two soon become good friends again. That night, Max awakens and escapes the morgue in a black hoodie. His skin has turned glowing blue. Feeling weak, he heads to Times Square where he 'recharges' himself with electricity from a wire. Whilst doing this, he is spotted by a cop and treated as a threat. The NYPD fill the area and take aim at Max, who causes mass panic in order to defend himself. Noticing that all the screens in Times Square have turned to him, Max finally gets the recognition he has always wanted. Peter and Gwen meet up to try and re-establish their friendship. Gwen reveals that she is up for a scholarship in Oxford. Peter doesn't want Gwen to go all the way to England when he spots the commotion in Times Square. He swings there as Spidey. Max, stunned to meet his hero again, struggles to figure out what is happening to his body when he is shot by a police sniper. Max uses his powers to kill the sniper. Spidey manages to save the endangered civilains around the two, causing the screens in Times Square to turn to him. Max, angered that Spidey stole his attention and believing that his hero betrayed him, goes on an electrical rampage throughout Times Square, destroying the entire block before being subdued by Spider-Man and the fire department. The next day, Peter is invited to Oscorp by Harry. Harry reveals that he deduced that Spider-Man's blood could save him from the disease that killed his father. Begging Peter to get Spider-Man for him, Peter contemplates the decision before leaving. Whilst leaving, he bumps into Gwen, who deduced that Max was the man who destroyed Times Square. She is now being pursued by Oscorp, who wanted to keep Max's accident a secret, but manages to escape the building with the help of Peter Max, now donning himself Electro, is being held in a container cell at Ravencroft Prison. He reveals his plans to rid New York of power to make everyone feel what he once felt, powerless and hopeless, starting with the death of Spider-Man. Peter asks Aunt May if she knows anything about his past in order to investigate Oscorp. May reveals that Peter's parents apparently left Oscorp to keep their research to themselves and become rich. Peter, distraught that his parents would do such a thing, investigates into his father's equipment until he finds out about Richard's underground lab. There, a video message reveals that the DNA in the spiders that bit Peter was Richard's, and that if anyone else were to sample this DNA, the consequences would be disastrous. Peter, now knowing that his blood could kill Harry, visits Harry as Spider-Man and refuses to give Harry his blood. Depressed, Harry's right-hand woman, Felicia, reveals that Oscorp are housing the spider DNA beneath the building for legal purposes. Donald Menken, vice President of Oscorp, frames Harry for covering up Max's accident and fires him. Angered and desperate for the spider DNA and revenge, Harry visits Electro in Ravencroft and manages to convince Electro to form an alliance with him. Peter finds out that Gwen is leaving for Oxford early. Giving up on any hope of being with her, Aunt May inspires him to go after her and admit his love for her. Electro breaks Harry into Oscorp and begins to take over the entire power supply of New York. Harry has Menken break into the secret labs beneath the building before killing him. Harry, having found the spider DNA, injects the serum into himself. The serum turns him into a hideous goblin-like creature and, stealing military hardware from the lab, destroys the building before leaving for Spider-Man. Peter stops Gwen from leaving and admits his love for her before deciding to move to England with her. But before they can go, Electro causes a blackout and challenges Spidey for a fight at the Oscorp power plant. After a lengthy battle, Spidey, with the help of Gwen, manages to overload Electro's power supply, causing the villain to vanish into thin air. Harry arrives and finds out Spider-Man's true identity. Kidnapping Gwen, Harry and Spidey fight at the top of a nearby clock tower. Spidey manages to knock out Harry but is unable to save Gwen as she falls to her death. Peter, distraught over Gwen's death, gives up being Spider-Man, instead visiting Gwen's grave every day after her death. After the credits, the man in the shadows visits an imprisoned Harry at Ravencroft, who reveals his plans to form an alliance of supervillains to kill Spidey. The man in the shadows visits the underground labs in Oscorp and observes Norman's severed head cryogenically frozen in a jar. Cast Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man - '''a teenager who was bitten by a spider, giving him super strength and spider-like abilities. '''Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy - '''Peter's girlfriend. '''Jamie Foxx as Max Dillon/Electro - '''an OsCorp electrical engineer and a nobody who idolizes Spider-Man after being saved by him. But life turns upside down for Max after a series of chaotic events. After falling into a tank of electric eels he gains the power to control electricity, he turns on Spider-Man after he believes his hero betrayed him. '''Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn/Green Goblin - '''Peter's childhood friend who has returned to New York. '''Sally Field as Aunt May - '''Peter's aunt. '''Colm Feore as Donald Menken - '''Oscorp's Vice President. '''Martin Csokas as Dr. Kafka - head of Ravencroft. Michael Massee as The Man in the Shadows Chris Cooper as Norman Osborn - '''Harry's sick and dying father. '''Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson Denis Leary as Captain George Stacy (flashbacks) Martin Sheen as Uncle Ben Parker (flashbacks) Campbell Scott as Richard Parker ' '''Embeth Davidtz as Mary Parker ' '''Paul Giamatti as Aleksei Sytsevich - '''a Russian gangster who is stopped by Spider-Man in the beginning of the film. He becomes the mechanical beast known as the Rhino in later movies. '''Stan Lee as Graduation Guest Soundtrack The Amazing Spider-Man 2's soundtrack was composed by Hans Zimmer and Pharrell Williams. 1. Turbulence 2. Street Chase 3. Graduation 4. A Broken Promise 5. Max 6. Mr. Osborn 7. Dangerous Maintenance 8. Best Friends 9. Reborn 10. Moving To England 11. I'm Electro 12. Blood Cure 13. A World Without Power 14. The Truth 15. Parker's Lab 16. Spidey's Denial 17. Secrets Of Oscorp 18. Ravencroft Escape 19. Harry Rises 20. Itsy Bitsy Spider 21. Goblin's Revenge 22. Falling 23. A Sinister Future 24. Electro's Suite Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel studios Category:Superheroes Category:Spider-Man Category:2014